Roller Coasters
There are currently three categories of Custom roller coasters available under the Coasters tab that players can build themselves. They are Steel, Wooden, and Hybrid Coasters. In total there are 38 types of roller coasters. A full list is below. Fury 325 Steel Coasters *Aethon - Dive *Anubis - Hypercoaster *Bakasura - Giant Inverted Boomerang *Barghest - Typhoon *Basilisk - Single Rail *Black Falcon - Wing *Boa - Inverted 2-seater *Bolt - Boomerang *Canyon Runner - Mine Train *Cascade - Water Coaster *Cloud Runner - Wing Launched *De-Gen - Looping *Dragon - Junior *Enigma - Standup *Equalizer - Hypercoaster *Invincible - Giga *Infinite - Typhoon (DLC) *Loony Turns - Crazy One *Manic Mouse - Spinning Wild Mouse *Pioneer - Free Swing *Power Up - Compact *Rage - Giga *Rival - Inverted 4-seater *Spiral - Spinning *S.L.C - (DLC) *Sprint 500 - Launched Hydraulic *Steel Hydra - Suspended *Stingray - Flying *Test Pilot - X-Dimension *The American Arrow - Looping *Tiamat - Prototype Wing *Torque - Launched *Trident - Boomerang *Viper One - Impulse *Vector - Launched (DLC) *Wendigo - Junior *Werewolf - Floorless *Zenith - Launched Hydraulic Hybrid Coasters *Iron Fury - Hybrid Steel Topped *Malice Unchained - Hybrid Steel Track *Steel Vengeance - Hybrid Steel Track Wooden Coasters * Hop the Gaps - Wooden Side Friction * Mouse Hunt - Wooden Wild Mouse * The Monster - Wooden * Zephyrus - Wooden Building a roller coaster *For videos, see the Building Coasters guide. Each coaster has a specific type or set of rails, drives, breaks, rolls and motors that can be used with it. After players pick a base, only the options available for that specific coaster will be shown in the builder. Players will be able to lift, lower, twist and turn each piece to get it where they want it to be or the direction it should lead to. Once all the pieces are in place and all that is left is to connect back to the station, players can use the 'Autocomplete' and the game will attempt to complete the coaster railing for them. The price for each piece will be on the right side of the options as well as color choices. There are four sections in the color scheme that can be changed using the color palette. Each station will need an entry and an exit gate to the station, as well as a queue area. There are also settings that can be changed for the ride: *Auto Tunnel *Angle Snap (degrees) *Camera - changes the current viewpoint *Bank Pivot Height - Station *Entry Speed - Station *Exit Speed - Station Blueprints Blueprints are coasters that only need an entrance and exit path to be able to use. There are multiple blueprinted coasters available in the game. Players are also able to create their own custom blueprints from their self-created coasters, allowing them to share their designs with other players via the Steam Workshop . The cost of the blueprint depends on the materials used to build it. Players need to ensure they have available room for a blueprint coaster and that there are no objects in the way or it will not place. Sometimes raising the height of the coaster can help. In-game Blueprint pre-designed coasters include: *The Acropolis - Other - Steel *Adversary - Inverted *Afterburn - Wing *Altitude - Powered Launch *The Bear-Demon - Typhoon *Cortez - Other steel *Digitiser - Hypercoaster *Downforce - Powered launch *Falco - Wing *Flight of the Dragon - Family *Frenzy - Giga *G-LOC - Powered Launch *Grendel - Steel *Harbinger - Hybrid *The High Seas - Wooden *Hoax (Blueprint) - Other - Steel *The Hunt - Other - Steel *Impulse - Giga *Labrys - Inverted *The Little King - Other Steel *Lycanthrope - Other Steel *The Madness - Other Steel *Mousey Antics - Other Steel *Nephthys - Hypercoaster *Rebel - Family *Red Steel - Hybrid *The Right Stuff - X-Dimension *Screamer - Other Steel *Serpentine - Other Steel *The Snare - Other Steel *Spire of Shock - Powered Launch *Steel Vengeance - Hybrid *Stinger - Other - Steel *Thalatte - Wing *Trail Blazer - Other Steel *Twister - Other Steel *Venom - Inverted *Whirlwind - Family Media Images Videos Planet_Coaster_College_-_Brake_Sections_(Block,_Trims_%26_Friction_Magnetic) Planet Coaster Livestream Fast Track Stations and roller coasters overviews Category:Gameplay Category:Guides